Before They Said
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: Axel and Roxas relieve some tension in a handicapped stall. Lemon Practice. PWP. Constructive Criticism, please, I beg of you.


**A/N: **Okay, so I wanted to practice writing lemon. You know, a separate practice before putting it into a story that I care about and ruining it if it's bad. This is it. Snickles, you should feel so _proud _(ashamed). I've been working on this for quite some time, but I ran out of room on the paper I was writing on. I was writing this thin on less than half a sheet of notebook paper in the tiniest writing imaginable. And I lost it once. I was so freaked at the thought that I dropped it somewhere in the house and my parents would find it. But I left it on the bus and one of my friends found it. Which is okay, 'cause my friends already know I'm a perverted freak.

**Warnings: **I'm going to say this one more time: it's a LEMON for pete's sake. However, if you don't know what that is it's also known as smut or porn. Yay Porn! It's basically pwp, because this fic's only purpose in life was to be what it is. Yaoi-boys having sex with other boys. And sex in a public place (Axel's kinky, it's not my fault). Oh, and unprotected sex (I do NOT in any way advise this. No glove, no love).

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, well...this would happen.

**Note To Snickles: **Darling, it's your choice whether you read this or not, but know that it's really pervy (even for me) and you risk your innocence in reading it. However, if you do, I would love your feedback.

* * *

**Before They Said...**

"Axel, you dumbass, let go!"

"No can do, Rox. You're too tense. Gotta loosen you up," Axel replied, trying to look resigned, but suppressing a grin. He dragged Roxas by the arm into a seemingly sterile bathroom. A filthy illusion. Roxas knew what kind of germs lurked in public bathrooms.

"Axel, we don't have time for this!"

"Nonsense, Roxas, there's always time for this."

Roxas buried his hands in a mane of red hair while Axel kissed down his jaw line and leaned down to lick the shell of the blonde's ear.

"Nngh, Axel, sto-ahh…"

Axel's hand had slid up Roxas' shirt and covered a nipple, which he twisted gently. Roxas grabbed the arm snaking up his torso, wrenched it forcefully out of his shirt, and sighed. Using the captured arm, Roxas tugged the tall redhead into the empty handicapped stall and pulled the man flush against him.

"I think we're getting a little gaspold for this, don't hitch you?"

Axel simply hummed as he ran his tongue along a vein on Roxas' neck. The redhead trailed his lips down smooth ivory skin until he reached the collar of the blonde's white dress shirt.

whine"This has got to go," he muttered, tugging at the unyielding collar causing the younger man's head to jerk. Roxas snapped his head forward with wide eyes and pushed Axel back.

"Axe, seriously, we _really_ don't have time for this!"

"We would if you would just stop resisting. Besides," he said, smirking as he palmed Roxas' growing erection through his pants, "you can't go back out there like this." His smirk became a grin when Roxas bucked into his hand.

"Nngh…okay! J-just hurry up!" Roxas moaned as Axel tried to still his thrusting hips. Axel continued to grin as he unbuttoned his jacket and yanked his pants and boxers down around his knees. He turned back to Roxas and chuckled. The poor guy was trying to unbutton his shirt. Axel grabbed one of the fumbling hands and brought it to his lips.

"Leave the shirt, leave the tie."

"B-but-"

"We'll be careful not to make a mess." Roxas just groaned and arched his back as Axel yanked his pants down, brushing nimble fingers over sensitive hips.

Axel grinned and bent over to attach his mouth to the spot, sucking harshly on the protruding bone. Roxas whimpered and fisted fiery locks as Axel ran his fingernails along the backs of his thighs.

"Axel, you fucking tease, get **on **with it!" Roxas hissed through clenched teeth. Axel gave the newly marked skin one last affectionate nip and pulled back, looking up at the caustic blonde with lascivious green eyes.

"As you wish, my love." That said, he grabbed slim hips and took Roxas' dripping erection into his mouth, swallowing him immediately.

"A-Axel!" Roxas tugged on the red hair in his hands. Axel looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Hm?"

Roxas shuddered as the subsequent vibrations traveled up his spine.

"Dammit!" The blonde growled, yanking his lover's mouth away from his cock. He shoved Axel back onto the dirty tiled floor and turned around, gripping the metal bar bolted to the wall and bending over slightly, legs spread wide. That was all the invitation Axel needed. Scrambling to his feet, the redhead placed a kiss between Roxas' shoulder blades and spit into his hand. Making sure that they were thoroughly coated, Axel carefully slipped two fingers inside the blonde, murmuring words of comfort when the smaller man whimpered.

"Sorry, babe," he said, wiggling his fingers around, "but you said it yourself, we don't exactly have a lot of time on our hands."

"Nng, whatever…just-just…"

"Just what?"

"Just **more**."

"You got it, Roxy." Axel slipped another finger into his love and when Roxas made a low guttural sound deep in his throat Axel pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance.

"You ready, Rox?"

"Don't I **look **ready?" Roxas growled, glaring over his shoulder when Axel continued to hesitate. When the redhead still didn't move, Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of—fuck this." Roxas huffed impatiently and reached back, grasping Axel's member firmly. Holding the heated flesh steady, Roxas ignored Axel's licentious gasps and rocked his hips back, effectively impaling himself.

The small blonde's eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open as he moaned wantonly while he rocked back and forth onto Axel slowly. Axel groaned at the sight before him and the hot vacuum that seemed to pull him further and further into the blonde without any effort from him whatsoever. He was almost content to just sit back and let Roxas continue doing all the work. But only almost.

Roxas growled when Axel grabbed his hips, thus stopping his undulating movement, but the sound quickly escalated into a moan when Axel began thrusting into him with abandon, not bothering with going slow or being gentle. And Roxas wouldn't take it any other way. Roxas' moans blended into one another in their frequency as Axel gripped his hips with bruising force and the entire handicapped stall shook with their passion. Axel leaned over Roxas back, though there was no pause in his thrusts.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, babe, but you gotta be quieter," he whispered. Roxas' only reply was to moan loudly at the sensation of hot breath and soft lips on his ear. Not knowing what else to do, Axel clamped a sweaty hand over Roxas' mouth trying his best to muffle the loud pleasured sounds leaving his blonde. Roxas proceeded to suckle his index finger in retaliation.

"Oh, come _on!_" Axel muttered, trembling at the feeling of a hot, soft tongue against his sensitized fingertips. In a desperate attempt for more friction, more heat, Axel lifted his left foot and rested it carefully on the edge of the toilet.

"MMMMMHHHHNN!"

It turned out that this new angle and leverage sent Axel ramming mercilessly into Roxas' prostate, and he keened loudly into Axel's hand. Axel took his hand from Roxas' mouth and reached around his slim hips, gripping his erection soundly. The hand holding those hips steady tightened. Suddenly Axel's pace slowed, but with each thrust he pushed harder, deeper into the blonde's insides, hitting that bundle of nerves dead on each time as his hand moved with a similar intensity around Roxas' cock.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! Nnnngghh…"

Axel grinned when he felt Roxas's body start to ripple against his and his fingers were covered with warm, sticky seed.

As the younger man felt his sweaty palms slipping from the rail against the wall, he reached up behind himself and gripped Axel's shoulders, dragging his nails across the redhead's pale skin and kissing his neck eagerly. And that was all it took to send Axel over the edge. His thrusts became sloppy and spasmodic, and then, biting into Roxas' shoulder, Axel spilled himself into the blonde and collapsed against him, pushing them both into the wall.

The restroom was deathly quiet, making their pants and gasps seem much too loud as they tried to regain their breath. Axel turned Roxas around in his arms and kissed the living daylights out of him.

"See, I told you it'd be fine," he huffed, nuzzling his lover's soft neck as the shorter man grabbed some toilet paper and began cleaning up.

"How much time do we have?" Roxas asked, shoving Axel's face gently away so he could wipe his sweaty brow.

Axel checked his watch and said with all the calmness of someone saying 'How 'bout them Yankees' when they could really care less replied, "Two minutes."

"WHAT?!" Roxas demanded, grabbing Axel by his shirt collar.

"If I were you, I'd put my pants on instead of wasting time yelling at me."

"I'm going to kill you tonight," Roxas muttered, but began tugging his boxers up anyway.

Axel pulled up his own pants and leaned over, kissing Roxas' cheek.

"I look forward to it. But first, we've got a little walk to take."

Roxas smirked, nipping Axel's ear gently before opening the door to the handicapped stall and depositing their mess in the trash. He opened the door, said, "See you on the other side," and walked out.

As first Roxas, and then Axel after him, walked down the aisle, their friends and family in the pews could only wonder why they both looked smug, if a little embarrassed. Only they knew about the little preview of their honeymoon that took place in the bathroom of the church before they said 'I do'.

**A/N: **I _really _need constructive criticism. This is a practice to know if I write lemon well enough to put it in a real story, or if I should just stick to allusions. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
